fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Random
There were four Bakugan Brawlers partying at a hospital. There names were Bakugan Brawler Nexus, Bakugan Brawler Darkusfan, Bakugan Brawler Nintendocan and last but not least Bakugan Brawler Poshi. Nexus: Hey doctor is it okay if we stay here for let's see a week. Doctor: Yes Nexus Sir and you can throw your bakugan at the sticky wall. Nexus: the sticky wall? Doctor: Yes the sticky wall Nexus: okay that sounds fun! Nexus: Hey guys the doctor said we can stay here for a week. We can even throw our bakugan at walls which is called the sticky wall. Nintendocan, Darkusfan, Poshi: Horray! *everyone throws their bakugan at the sticky wall* Poshi: Hmm I wonder what's for Dinner? 1 Nintendocan: I want a turkey cooked on the sticky wall! Darkusfan: And i want spaghetti cooked on the sticky wall. Nexus: okay. Poshi can you ask for turkey and spaghetti cooked on the sticky wall. Poshi: Sure thing Nexieo. Nexus: wait why are you calling me Nexieo? Poshi: i feel like it. Anyways doctor get us a turkey and spaghetti cooked on the sticky wall! Doctor: The sticky wall? we cant cook stuff on the sticky wall especially not in the hospital. Poshi: =| Cook it on the sticky wall doctor! Doctor: okay okay Nurse: doctor come quick we have a patient who has a broken their right arm and right leg and the patient is a righty! Doctor: OH NO! I'm coming! Poshi: Guess were gonna have Dinner late. Nexus: I'm gonna throw the doctor at the sticky wall before he gets to the patient. Poshi: kay *Nexus throws the doctor at the sticky wall* Doctor: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Now the patient will be better in 10 weeks. All because of Nexus. :O Wolf: Hi! I'm gonna throw my self to the sticky wall it's fun i've done it before. Everyone: XD And now what wolf said Nexus, Poshi/ Val, Darkusfan, and Nintendocan, Threw therselves to the sticky wall! Nexus: It is fun! Darkusfan Yeah it is Nintendocan: It's Awesome! Poshi: Ha ha ha ha ha it's so fun! *then they all get off* Val: I'm not Poshi I'm Val! Everyone: :O Darkusfan: Then where is Poshi? Poshi: I'm right over here! Poshi: I want to try the Sticky wall! *trys the sticky wall* Poshi: Awesome Val: Ikr Wolf: Ikr Nintendocan: Okay i think having a Bakugan Brawl while the doctor is with the patient it will get time over with quickly. Darkusfan: Okay then bring out your bakugan. Go Rets Remy! Nintendocan: Go Rowy Butowy! Poshi: Go Pretty Tarmes! Nexus: Go Harmless Tarmles! Val: Go Jenna McTardey! Wolf: go Riley Tempser! Then they just battled and battled and battled till the doctor was done with his patient and everyone won a battle once. Poshi: Okay now can we have dinner slow of helping patients doctor. Doctor: Sure i don't mind you calling me that. Then they just ate dinner like a caveman. The End References * 1 = Legend of Zelda Category:Bakugan Random